Resident Assistant Lucas Friar
by madelinecoffee
Summary: Lucas is Riley's sophomore year RA, her roommate ends up sexiling her a lot so her and Lucas get close. This is one night in their lives. All the credit for this idea goes to the lovely Ashleigh and this post:


It had all started because Riley's roommate Marie kept sexiling her, from her own room so she would hang out in the common area. She refused to move out, she would not admit defeat with her random roommate. Their dorm had a few Resident Assistants, but everyone's favorite was Lucas. He was chill, he usually let you off with warnings and as long as you weren't being a total dick you were fine by him. He met Riley because she was constantly in the common area at all hours and he was just curious as to what her story was. So he sat down and they started talking, and it seemed they never stopped.

Before they knew it they were spending all their time together, mostly because Riley's roommate was constantly getting it on with her boyfriend and she wanted to be nowhere near that. It was a Friday afternoon the two had just gotten back from an early diner and were hanging out in the common area

"Why don't you just ask her to like stop?" Lucas asked one day as Riley was half-watching John Mulaney for the 10th time, something Lucas teased her about, and half-listening to Lucas

Riley sighed, "Because that'd be weird. Listen I know you and your boyfriend like to bang in our room, but could you like not? I live here to." Riley scoffed, "Hmm what's she going to say to that."

Lucas shrugged, "Wow I didn't realize you felt that way, we'll try to cut it back or do it at his place" Riley gave him a skeptical look he gave her a charming smile, "Trust me I know these things, I'm an RA."

Riley giggled at the mock serious face he had and started tickling him, turning into a full-blown tickle fight. Lucas ended up on top of Riley and in a rush both realized their postion and the rush of giggles stopped. Just as both were leaning in, the voice of another RA stopped them.

"Hey Friar, I just wanted to drop off the duty phone for the night." Em was a good RA, not as chill as Lucas but people liked her, "Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt"

Lucas awkwardly got up and pulled Riley with him. "Nah you're good. Thanks Em"

Riley hummed thoughtfully as she looked at the phone, "So you're not going to the party at Ted's room tonight?" Riley asked innocently knowing that Lucas wouldn't go if he was on duty

He chuckled and poked her dimple as she smiled, "Nah, you know my rules." Riley giggled and nodded, "But if you need anything, text me okay?" Riley nodded gave Lucas a hug and went off to get ready, praying her roommate and boyfriend were no longer in her room.

–

This party was not as much fun as she thought it would be. Riley had a few friends who she had come with but they had found boys and girls to make out with and left her. The bright side was that her roommate was staying with her boyfriend for the weekend. She was debating just heading back when some tall basketball player, she was pretty sure was a senior, leaned forward and blocked her in with his form arm. His breath reeked of alcohol and his eyes were glazed over.

"Well hello there pretty Lady, what's someone as purdy as you doing all alone?" He smiled, but to Riley it seemed like a sneer

"Just watching the people" Riley answered simply wishing Lucas were there he nodded and looked down at her cup

"Oh seems like you need a refill, let me get you one." Before Riley could replay Basket-ball boy had taken her cup and was back

"Oh thanks…but I'm done for the night." Riley tried handing him back the cup

"No I insist, try it." He winked and Riley felt queasy as he hands found their way to her hips. She said the first thing that would get her out of there,

"I have to go to the bathroom" She practically sprinted there, and texted Lucas. _Listen I know that you're the cool RA and all, but there's a few seniors here and one is hitting on me and its making me uncomfortable. And like what are seniors even doing at this party?_

Riley was a bit of a double texter, but before she could send the next part Lucas responded, _I'm on it. Don't worry Riles I'll take care of it._

As she got out of the bathroom she heard Lucas distinct knock and heard him say, "I'll let you guys go with a warning but the parties got to break up now, y'all were just too loud." There were grumbles and rumbles as the students filed out. When Riley passed Lucas he winked.

–

Once everyone was gone from the party, Lucas went back up with Riley to her room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucas asked as Riley walked around her room looking for PJs, Lucas was already in sweats and a t-shirt. She found what she wanted and gestured for him to turn around which he did without question.

Riley shook her head, "No, nothing happened I was just feeling uncomfortable. Thanks for saving me." Riley gave him her brightest smile as he smiled back. She plopped on her bed and patted the spot.

"Want to watch Office re-runs with me?" Lucas chuckled and nodded as he laid next to her. It wasn't long until Riley was getting sleepy Lucas made a move to leave but Riley pulled him back down.

"No, you're staying right here with me." Lucas allowed himself to be pulled back down as Riley rested her head on his chest and he too drifted off into sleep.


End file.
